I am the 7
by Intertwined Destinie
Summary: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto this is for all chapters The time was the attack of the 9 tails. if your reading this then you know this story. There was something know one knew was that the 9 tails was not alone there where 7 hiding from the ninga and the beast.


"Lust can i eat them?" said a rounded fat man.

"No Gluttony you can't." reply a woman now known as Lust.

"Why we here there's no money in it" said another man.

"Stop it Greed" said Wrath and Envy.

"I'm going to bed" said a man named sloth.

In there line of site a woman with red hair chaining the giant fox with a blond holding a red head baby with one purple eye and one pure white with a red snake eating its own tail. Right when lust saw it she yelled at the others to look they all saw it. all of them were silent. As the death God was summoned in seal the fox but before the fox was sealed that way and lashed out cut off both the child's left arm and the right leg then it was sealed away then the God took the souls both parents in the exchange. but then Pride spoke teach him we must the last of us before we fade. Let put it to a vote! said Envy. yes Greed, yes Lust, yes Wrath, yes Envy, Glutney yes, yes Pride. How you Sloth asked Glutney, sloth response with looking up and saying no sloth because it's too much work.

Then they herd a cry and Envy was gone holding the baby. Envy said Hushabye, Hushabye! My good Baby, Sleep!

Where did my boy's baby-sitter go?

Beyond that mountain, back to her home.

As a souvenir from her home, what did you get? A toy drum and a shō flute. (I do not own this lullaby my mom used to sing it to me in Japanese to get me to sleep) The baby Narato(1) gurgels then falls a sleep snuging in to Envy's breast (will be explained later) lust walks up hugging Envy you want to be a mother why did you never tell me that we knew everything about each other. let's go the votes been one we'll take them back to our home bring him here when he's older. Pride and greed go get all the items in Scrolls he would need to be a ninja here and get the stuff from his clan compound I know take gluttony to the smell where he came from and seal everything from them.

Gluttony no eating anything and be sure guys to get stuff for baby. now move and stay hidden me back at the house. hey lust are you sure we should be doing this subconsciously holding are until closer to her. Lust responds with we have to so do you think he'll age like Pride or will he'll be like us immortal and in a way? I don't know Envy but if you'd like us I hope it doesn't kick in until you too old to have a girlfriend that is maybe get married. I don't think I don't think this boy want to be a one of us a

homunculus you know and a being no soul. MBI don't think he'll care I will love you like a mother and me like a sister and everybody else's uncles and nieces maybe even Pride to be Grandpa. haha you're right Pride when he gets back if he has any actual feelings into teaching the boy. the other group currently looking through through the child's family house it was a small two-door with fenced-in yards with seals stopping anyone with chakra from going through walking through small quaint family room dining room and kitchen moving upstairs toward the child's room finding it sealed from anyone but the blood of the parents so it was eazy getting in for they had the kids arm.

They seal up the room and move on to the master bed room and see three scrolls one with no seal one with the words bloodlines and the last had the words our hope is our wrath the last homunculus with the pure stone made of humans hope with the homunculus symbol following. greed opened it up inside it says I'm sorry my brothers and sisters I have failed in my last journey hopefully you'll teach my son even if you dont remember me but I am the first Lust. The next Greed this part is for Lust so STOP READING.later Greed gave lust the letter and everyone sat the stuff up.

later with lust with the letter in her room.

Lust I am sorry but I need you to distance yourself from my son he is pure form of all of us.you will automatically be attracted him. I am sorry and tell Envy his femail form will be in the same ship


End file.
